


Однажды в Гонконге

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: WInter [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка о жизни Дугласа с Солдатом.</p><p>После миссии в Гонконге Дуг пытается помочь Барнсу вспомнить, для чего нанимает китайских врачей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Гонконге

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, внезапная порнуха, автор честно признаётся, что ни пня не понимает в оружии.

― Хочу кое-кого сюда привести.

Бакс и ухом не повёл ― просто продолжил разбирать М-16, с тем же успехом его можно было спрашивать о жизни на Марсе. Дуг завёл глаза к потолку, но не сдался.

― Не хочу, чтобы ты убил этого кое-кого, ладно? Это насчёт твоей памяти.

А вот теперь Бакс явно начал прислушиваться ― вон, даже винтовку отложил. Дуг довольно осклабился и продолжил:

― Это китаец, из местных. Мозгокрут, работает на одну из Триад ― кстати, ту самую, что нас заказала… Впрочем, это не важно.

Они только что закончили очередное задание: заказчику потребовалось похитить бухгалтера соперничающей группировки здесь, в Гонконге. В этот раз главным был Бакс, а Дуг работал на подхвате: связь, координация, страховка. Когда младший из команды подбил головную и замыкающую машины колонны, перевозившей деньги Триады и бухгалтера, остальное было делом техники ― и делом Зимнего Солдата. Всё было сработано чисто: светошумовые гранаты, даже не пришлось убивать конвой. Правда, и сам объект свалился кулем ― пришлось переть его на закорках до места встречи с клиентом, но дело того стоило.

Теперь у них было время отдохнуть, собрать снаряжение и уладить кой-какие дела по части Баксовой амнезии. Или вернее ― полного отсутствия памяти вообще. Впрочем, если тебе поджаривали мозги несколько лет подряд, удивительно, что после этого ты способен хоть на что-то, кроме как ходить под себя и пускать слюни.

Около половины двенадцатого в дверь как-то осторожно и вкрадчиво постучали. Дуг соскочил с кровати, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и пошёл открывать. Бакс валялся на кровати как манекен, даже, кажется, не дышал.

Врач пришёл не один: вместе с ним прибыла девушка-ассистентка, совсем молоденькая, невысокая. Впрочем, чёрт этих китаянок разберёт ― с равным успехом им может быть как семнадцать, так и в два раза больше, подумалось Дугу.

― Кто пациент, мистер Смит? ― спросил врач. Дуглас махнул рукой в сторону кровати.

― Подъём! Давай, покажи доктору свои мощи!

Бакс послушался, сел, опёршись ладонями о кровать. Всё ― молча.

― Он не из болтливых. У моего друга проблемы с памятью, мистер…

― Чжан Цан, ― с поклоном представился врач.

― Ага. В общем, он хочет вспомнить, ― Дуг помахал рукой. ― Словом, он ваш.

― В результате чего произошла потеря памяти? ― Дуглас резко обернулся: вопрос задала ассистентка. Он поглядел на неё, потом ― на врача. И ухмыльнулся.

― Я сразу не понял, кто у вас главный. Ладно, мисс. Моему другу несколько раз стирали память. В КГБ. Ну, вы знаете этих русских ― настоящие звери…

― А по улицам у них ходят белые медведи с балалайками, ― спокойно продолжила девушка. Дуг поднял бровь: шутит, что ли? Но нет ― плоское лицо китаянки не выражало вообще ничего. Если это и была ирония, то очень тонкая.

― Типа того. Ну так что, возьмётесь, мисс?..

Китаянка задумалась, на миг прикрыв глаза.

― Мы попробуем, мистер… Смит. Но вы должны понимать, что гарантий я дать не могу, ― церемонно кивнула она, а потом обернулась к Чжану и приказала ему что-то на китайском.

Спустя двадцать минут оба врача развернули в номере нечто, похожее на походный пункт реанимации: по бокам кровати Бакса разместили две невысоких стойки с приборами, несколько мониторов, с десяток датчиков непонятного назначения и ноутбук. Дуг наблюдал, пытаясь распознать оборудование, но в этих медицинских приблудах он ни черта не смыслил. Он бросил гадать и сосредоточился на китайцах: Чжан подсоединил к одной из установок нечто, напоминавшее сетчатый шлем с дюжиной встроенных датчиков, и передал его своей спутнице.

― Нам необходимо провести сканирование, мистер Смит, ― мягко попросила китаянка. ― Пусть ваш друг намажет этим голову, ― она протянула Дугу серебристый тюбик с надписями на китайском.

― Это проводящий гель. Без него мы не сможем снять энцефалограмму, ― всё так же спокойно пояснила девушка. ― Пожалуйста.

Дуг вздохнул и пошёл к Баксу.

― Видимо, придётся мне. Извини, дружище, но твой протез… ― он развёл руками.

Бакс смирно вытерпел процедуру, гель оказался без запаха, но густым и каким-то довольно мерзким на ощупь ― спустя десять минут голова Зимнего Солдата стала напоминать заливное, а Дуг пошёл мыть руки.

Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что китайцы уже надели на Бакса шлем и запустили сканирующую программу. Вскоре на одном из мониторов возникла трёхмерная модель Баксовых мозгов: участки на них были закрашены разным цветом, некоторые загадочно мерцали. Рядом потекли колонки цифр и буквенных комбинаций.

― Мы смотрим, где сохранились нейронные связи, ― пояснила Дугу китаянка. ― Долговременная память ― очень прочная вещь. При условии, конечно, целостности мозга.

― С этим у него проблемы, ― пробурчал Дуг. ― Кстати, а как вас зовут? Не могу же я обращаться к вам «эй, ты!».

― Фэн Лин, ― ответила китаянка, не отрываясь от монитора.

― И что, вы правда работаете на Триаду? Я думал, они не берут женщин.

― Хорошие врачи всегда в цене. Есть хочется всем, особенно тем, у кого отобрали лицензию, ― Фэн Лин простучала по клавишам, приблизила одну из височных долей и принялась пристально её изучать. ― Дабы исключить дальнейшие вопросы ― меня уволили за использование спорных техник лечения, едва не отдали под суд, но мне повезло.

― Спорных техник? Опыты на людях, а? ― фыркнул Дуг.

― В том числе, ― ответила китаянка. ― Вы в курсе, что вашему другу память стирали точечно? Довольно аккуратно, но кое-что всё-таки осталось.

Дуг пожал плечами, Бакс же наоборот попытался подняться, но Дуглас заставил его сесть обратно.

― И как много? ― спросил он.

― Скажу честно: негусто. Мне приходилось работать с более грубой техникой подобного типа, но тут… Наведённый поведенческий комплекс, плюс кодовые слова, плюс намеренное обезличивание…

― Так, стоп. Мисс Лин, можно попроще? Для чайников, ― попросил Дуг.

Она вздохнула, потом жестом велела помощнику снять с Бакса шлем.

― Хорошо. То, что мы видим в результате диагностики, ― взмах на монитор, ― свидетельствует о намеренном превращения человека… в автомат. В робота, если вам так понятнее. На фоне посттравматического шока ― я вижу, ваш друг потерял руку ― внушаются определённые, скажем так, команды. Доминанты. Простейшие: подчинение, послушание. Потом, скорее всего ― медикаментозно, осуществляется подавление воли и личностных качеств. С помощью электрических импульсов стираются все воспоминания, имеющие отношения к жизни пациента до метаморфозы. Он больше не осознаёт себя человеком, базовые потребности сокращаются до минимума. Выполнение команд подкрепляется положительным стимулом, формируется условный рефлекс: я выполню приказ ― и мне станет хорошо. Но поскольку человеческая психика лабильна, возникает неустойчивость, вспышки агрессии, неуправляемости.

― Ага. ― Дуг понял не всё, но основное до него дошло: то, что случилось с Баксом, было обратимо, это можно лечить.

― Ну, и что делать? ― спросил он. Фэн Лин отвела взгляд, помолчала, наконец ответила.

― Если бы у вас было время, я порекомендовала бы стационар и терапию, но поскольку… ― Она обвела рукой номер. ― Возможно, медикаментозно. Хотя должна вас предупредить, что лекарство делается исключительно в Гонконге и оно не слишком легально.

― Да ну? ― осклабился Дуг.

Китаянка жестом подозвала помощника, тот вытащил из небольшого чемоданчика упаковку без маркировки: в ней был десяток ампул с бесцветной жидкостью.

― Прямая дорога в камеру смертников. По китайским законам, ― сказала Фэн Лин и назвала цену. Дуг присвистнул: а лекарства на чёрном рынке кусачие! Однако заплатил за две.

Когда врачи ушли, он отослал Бакса в душ ― гель на голове уже подсох и привлекательности Зимнему Солдату не добавлял. Опять же, им завтра лететь, а на двухметрового европейца с сальной башкой в аэропорту уж точно обратят внимание. Дуг уложил сумку, плюхнулся на кровать и тут обнаружил под подушкой сложенный вчетверо клочок бумаги: три цифры и буква. Номер комнаты в том же отеле, где остановились они с Баксом, но этажом ниже.

Как интересно!..

Дуг ухмыльнулся, поднялся с постели и сунув за пояс пистолет накинул куртку.

― Пойду пройдусь! ― крикнул он в дверь душевой и вышел из номера.

Этажом ниже его уже ждали: Дуг едва успел постучать, как Фэн Лин втянула его в номер и утащила в кровать. Ну да, Восток ― дело тонкое, ― усмехнулся он про себя, когда китаянка полезла ему в джинсы. Пистолет её не испугал ― она просто положила его на тумбочку и справившись, наконец, с одеждой, завалила Дугласа на спину.

Трахались они ожесточённо ― похоже, Фэн Лин любила погрубее ― в нескольких разных позах, а когда Дуг кончив завалился на постель, китаянка достала из тумбочки пузырёк с крохотными пилюлями и вытряхнула оттуда две: себе и ему.

После они едва не разнесли кровать ― Фэн Лин завывала как дикая кошка, царапала ему спину и стонала какую-то тарабарщину. Закончилось всё в ванной, перед зеркалом: она оперлась о раковину, а Дуг пристроился сзади. Очередной набор кошачьих воплей ― и всё, можно покурить!

― Иди. Я не могу выйти из номера с мужчиной, ― сказала Фэн Лин, пока Дуглас отдыхал на кровати.

Угу, ну да, конечно, приличия… Дуг едва не расхохотался: приличия, значит, запрещают свиданки с незнакомым мужчиной, но не запрещают трахаться с ним же за закрытыми дверями! Как мило. Впрочем, он и не собирался оставаться: если верить диагнозу, сегодня предстояло сделать Баксу первую инъекцию неведомо чего и посмотреть, что получится.

Дуг спокойно оделся, вернул оружие на место за поясом и улыбнувшись Фэн Лин на прощанье пошлёпал к себе. В теле ощущалась приятная усталость, а к удовлетворению от выполненного задания примешивалось сытое довольство, какое обычно бывало после секса.

Бакс уже вылез из душа, успел обсохнуть и теперь методично отжимался. На приветствие Дугласа он не ответил.

― Бросай свой фитнес, айда лечиться! ― махнул ему Дуг и достал ампулу и инсулиновый шприц.

 

 


End file.
